


Angels

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Complete, Does anyone even read these things?, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I was young and thought this was a great story plot and all., I wasnt sure if I should post it here too but they made me do it, Its just problems over problems and Im not sure what Im doing with this tag thingy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: Jinhwan's already got problems in his life but mixing in three angels that came out of nowhere was something he never expected in his life. One of them is too loud for his liking while the other is too composed but what's this other one doing just staring at him all day long?





	1. Chapter 1

For every living mortal, a gift of three angels are given the moment they are conceived. The three angels that are assigned to them are the White Angel, the Black Angel, and the Clear Angel.

The White Angel is the mortal's guide, protector and helper. They guide their mortals to the right path, protect the mortals from certain harm and help them towards the light. White Angels have white wings that bear long white feathers that no animal can match. Their purity is well formed in abundance of good in each mortal. The bigger the mortal's "Good" heart is... the bigger the wings of a White Angel becomes. They are all blessed with white skin and flawless beauty. A man or a woman, they can be either depending on their mortal. Their blonde hair matches their white clothes. They are purity at its finest.

The Black Angel is the mortal's challenger. They throw every possible challenge to their mortal to become stronger and better. They always shower their mortals with challenges that sometimes causes their mortals to give up and give in to the darkness. At those times, they tend to push their mortals to their limit until they destroy them. They aren't there as Devil's companion but they are merely there to give their mortals challenges. Black Angels have black wings that are bigger than the White Angels. Although their wings are bigger, their feathers are thin and small. They also tend to molt a lot when their mortals go to the dark side. It's them that suffers a lot. They're usually tanned skin with black hair but there are also some who are blessed with fair skin. A vast contrast to the White Angels. They also can be men or women depending on their mortal's gender. They may seem like devils but they are definitely not one of them.

The Clear Angel is the mortal's conscience. They are the only angels that have the ability to talk to their mortal, but only when their mortals are asleep. They have the ability to shape shift and show themselves to mortals to help them with their predicament. Although sometimes, when their mortals are already eaten up by the darkness, even if they shape shift their mortals are not able to see them anymore. They are also the ones who usually neutralizes the Black and White Angels. Clear Angels have 2 sets of wings. A pair of tiny wings are at their head just above their ears and another pair of big wings at their back. Their wings at the back are smaller than the Black Angel's but bigger than the White Angel's. The stem of their wings, however, are black while the lower half is white. It changes to white or black depending on their mortal. If their mortal turns to the light, the feathers on their tiny wings will become white. But if their mortal turns to the darkness, the feathers on their tiny wings will become black.

Although each mortal has their own set of Angels, they only have 2 ends to go to. Either they go to the Light where life everlasting and peace awaits or go to the darkness where they suffer an eternity of pain.


	2. Intertwined

Jiwon's POV

I sighed for the nth time. Trying to read through that silly trickster-vil. Well, he's not really a devil but that's what the White Angel calls him. He's been up with our mortal the whole night again. I wonder why he's like that. I'm supposed to be the mediator. The one who can talk to both sides but he's so stubborn. He won't even talk to me unless really necessary.

He always stares at our mortal, awake or asleep. I think it's ridiculous of him. He's the very first Black Angel I met that acts like that. I've worked with other White and Black Angels but these pair are the most complicated ones that I've ever worked with so far. They're always bickering, arguing or sometimes in each other's throats. I think they might even kill each other if they could. Why was I even given such a headache?

Oh, you must be wondering what in heaven's name I'm talking about right now. Well, I'm a Clear Angel and I was given the name Jiwon. I've also had different other names but the current one is Jiwon. The White Angel I'm working with is named Junhoe while the Black Angel's name is Hanbin. I always wonder where our Guardian gets our names. I've had billions and billions of names that I already stopped memorizing it and just concentrate on what name I have at the moment. It sucks when you get used to one only to receive another the next lifetime.

Oh sorry for talking a lot. Well, right now we, Junhoe and I, just came back from our rest. Since our mortal went to sleep, we decided to rest as well. We're allowed to only when our mortal is also resting. I thought all three of us went to rest but as expected, Hanbin stayed with our mortal. Sometimes I wonder if Junhoe and Hanbin were actually switched. He seems to care more about our mortal than the White Angel. Not that Junhoe is lacking but Hanbin doesn't even want to leave our mortal's side. It's as if there's more than protection that he wants.

Ever since our mortal was conceived, we've been with him. Oh yes, our mortal is male. His name? Kim Jinhwan. His friends call him Fairy or Jinani because of his appearance. Much to his dismay, he didn't really grow as tall as he wanted to be so most of his peers teased him about his height. Calling him 13cm fairy or even tiny. Jinani is also a nickname his friends call him. To be honest he's got a lot of nicknames due to the fact that his friends tease him a lot but I noticed he smiles nicely when they call him Jinan or Jinani.

Jinhwan is a mild-mannered mortal who loves his family and his friends. Ah yes, he's also a very talented man. He knows a lot of different languages. He also knows how to play instruments. And he's especially amazing at dancing. I noticed that whenever he danced, Junhoe would look in awe while Hanbin would stare at him with a smile on his face. It looked like a father who was proud of his son. These two only gets along-er- becomes quiet when Jinhwan performs. Other than that, they're blasting each other like idiots who don't know how to shut their trap. *sigh*

Jinhwan's family is really nice and loving. But they've had a lot of problems since he was a child. A challenge that was given to their family by their family's Black Angels, including Hanbin. He has been through a lot of hardships yet he always passes the way to the light. Something that makes us really proud.

I know one of these days, these two[white and black angels] would probably kill each other (if that's even possible) if I ever leave them alone. I need to be there all the time. And I mean ALL THE TIME. *sighs* I feel burdened but I'm actually happy watching over our mortal. He's very interesting. If only I could get some peace and quiet while I'm doing my job with these two bickering idiots my job would be a breeze.

He's been through a lot yet his "Good" heart did not waver at all. Well fine, I was exaggerating. Of course, it did waver a little. But even though it wavered, it became purer. So that's no wonder Junhoe is always strengthened by him. On the other hand, Hanbin molts most of the time. The reason? When our mortal overcomes his Black Angel's challenge, the Black Angel molts. If their mortal successfully reaches the light, they become White Angels. The White Angels who successfully bring their mortals to the Light will become Clear Angels. While Clear Angels stay the same.

Oh, you must be wondering what happens when our mortal goes to the darkness... Well... It's a downfall for all of us. Clear Angels become White Angels... White Angels become Black Angels... and Black Angels... Well to tell you the truth I don't want to say it. But since it's you, you do need to know about it. Black Angels become Fallen Angels. They roam the earth endlessly without a purpose, without powers, and without a soul. They just roam the earth. Walking endlessly without break. No destination just walking around. Cursed to live a life without actual life. It's painful because they never really lose consciousness and no matter what they do to try to fight it, their body won't follow them and they end up lost.

If I were to term it to your understandings, it'll be... more like... Zombies? Yes. Zombies. Ah, and I forgot to mention one more painful thing. They become "Zombies" but they remember the most painful memories of their Black Angel days. It would definitely push them to become insane and attempt suicide but they cannot die anymore since they're very much considered dead. So no matter how much they try to end their misery... they will never see the end.

But before that could happen, of course, we do have chances. Our goal? 7 souls. When we reach 7 saved / Light Souls then we improve but when we lose 6 souls, we go into a downfall. Although once you become a Clear angel, being downgraded is actually uncommon.

Wah! I've been talking too much I didn't realize they started bickering again! These two really needs to stop it. It's making my head hurt. Ugh.

"Hey stop it. Why do you always fight?" I intervened.

Junhoe huffed and looked away. This White Angel is the most prideful one I've met. No wonder he hasn't reached the pinnacle of service. He still has his Black Angel qualities. I shook my head and averted my gaze to Hanbin who was now frowning at the sight of our mortal, AGAIN.

"You two should be working together. WE are all supposed to be working together as a team. TEAM! You know, that thing where there's more than 2 people trying to accomplish something?! You both should know that. You can't always argue and bicker like this. Our mortal is going to suffer too." I nagged.

Of course, I had to give out a speech again. Since we became a team I never stopped nagging and they've always bickered. I sighed again.

"Tell him that! He's the one who's always starting it." Junhoe blamed Hanbin again.

I sighed and said "stop being a brat about this whole thing. You're a White Angel now... You're supposed to be composed and elite."

He sighed and looked away. Hanbin, on the other hand, smiled at our human again. I'm getting really worried that he's becoming too attached to our human.

Ah, I forgot to explain something again. Sorry, since I need to take care of these two I always forget a lot of things. *sighs*

You must be wondering where Black Angels come from right? Since I did tell you where White and Clear Angels come from. Black Angels are souls that were denied the right to live on earth. It means the mortals who were conceived but killed before they could live. You call it babies abandoned? Wait, was it adoration? Or... something... You should know it. You're a mortal.

Ah! Our mortal is finally awake! We all lined up and greeted him. Not that he can see us, but it's already a habit. To bring brightness and to strengthen our bond with our mortal. He stretched and yawned before getting up. His eyes were still closed while he sighed. Then he looked at the time and lied down on his bed again. Junhoe and I sighed. He's been sleeping less and less these past few days. Trying to compose a song for his finals presentation.

Since Hanbin has been throwing several challenges his way, he's pretty busy and distracted. So all he could do is sleep whenever he's too troubled. Well, he's always been a really quiet boy. Although sometimes he becomes really hyper and becomes the center, he initially goes back to being his quiet self.

Sometimes he just becomes part of the background that it makes us frown. Junhoe always goes out of his way to console our mortal even though our mortal doesn't see him. He always makes sure that he makes our mortal smile by giving out simple silver linings.

Ah, you don't get it? Well, we can't really interact with our mortal unless we really need to. Or I usually do whenever he's super down but that hasn't happened yet. Our mortal usually keeps everything to himself that's why sometimes we wonder what's going on in his head. But we're sure that he is still under the influence of a "Good" heart because Junhoe has not molted not even once while Hanbin keeps on molting and lastly, my tiny wings are starting to acquire a white color. Of course, we're all happy about this.

Anyway, back to our mortal...

Hanbin sat on the side of his bed while gazing at him and Junhoe went to him. "Yah! Quit throwing challenges to him for once! He's been too troubled! Can't you at least give him some space to breathe?"

Junhoe started again. I sighed and was about to interfere when Hanbin glared at Junhoe. Oh no...

Well, here's a few reasons why I'm really worried right now. Hanbin is a bit like our mortal. He keeps everything inside and suddenly bursts when he's full. Making us really shocked. But the main reason is that when he's really, really full he starts with a glare and they actually start fighting. I had to ask for our Guardian's help to stop them before. Of course, they were subjected to punishment yet they never seem to learn! Ah! What do I have to do to make these two stop and get along?!

Now Hanbin suddenly stood up and leveled his eyes with Junhoe. They both glared at each other as if mentally killing each other. I sighed and shook my head and walked towards them. I was about to separate them when I noticed that their wings were starting to spread out. Oh no... not another fight!

I jumped in between them a little too late because they both opened their wings wide open. Feathered orbs formed in front of their chests as they continuously glared at each other. Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is NOT GOOD!

I better call our guardian before-

...

...

...

EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...

...

...

I coughed and waved my arm in front of me trying to clear out the smoke. This is just too much! What is our guardian going to do to us this time?! We're all going to get punishments again!

I coughed again and heard three other coughs. Wait... I was coughing and I guess Hanbin and Junhoe were the other two... But who's the other one? Is our mortal sick?

I opened my wings and flapped them to clear out the smoke. The smoke disappeared in no time and what I saw shocked all three of us.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I wanted to thank you for spending some time to read my fic.  
Honestly this has been hidden away for a long time. And it was actually different characters.  
I've honestly stopped writing for a good while now due to different circumstances in my life but after years of reading different Ikon fanfics, I kinda pushed myself to post again.  
Also my friend told me that I'll regret it if I don't pursue my passion for writing. So here I am again.  
So I hope you guys like it and support me.
> 
> Thank you very much!  
-kimi


	3. The Mortal

Jinhwan's POV

Something suddenly exploded and smoke filled my room. What the hell is happening?! I've had enough this week and I'm starting to hate everything. When I opened my eyes again the smoke seeped in and my eyes instantly became watery. I closed them and coughed real hard. While coughing, I heard three more coughs in my room. What? Why would there be others coughing?

All of a sudden, a really strong wind gushed in front of me. I scrunched my face as the strong wind slammed against me. Where did this wind come from?!

I slowly opened my eyes when the wind stopped. And the moment I opened my eyes, everything was all blurry but I was sure there were 3 more people in my room.

I immediately rubbed my eyes and wiped the tears away. I looked up only to see the three figures closer to me. I blinked some more and my sight was finally adjusted.

WHAT ARE THEY?!

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I clearly saw the three figures in front of me. The one on my left had white wings wearing pure white overall and he even has blonde hair. The other one on my right had black wings and was wearing a pure black overall with black hair. While the weirdest one was the middle one, he had wings on his head and his back and he was wearing black and white clothing.

I rubbed my eyes again. Maybe I'm still dreaming. That's right. I'm just dreaming.

I opened my eyes again and noticed that they were all looking at me worriedly.

"W-what? W-why are you all looking at me?" I asked them.

I couldn't help it! I'm really curious about what's happening! I don't understand a single thing.

Maybe this is all a dream. I mean... no need to panic. This can't happen in real life, right?

Their eyes widened and they looked among themselves then they looked at me.

"Y-y-you can see us?" stuttered the one in the middle.

I slowly nodded my head and their eyes widened in fear. Wait... I'm just dreaming... I'm just dreaming.

I'm just dreaming... right?

"I-I'm just dreaming... None of this is real... I... This is impossible." I voiced out to myself as I closed my eyes and held on my head.

I tried to deny everything but I heard a really low voice call my name, "Jinhwan..." I slowly looked up and met the eyes of the man with the black wings.

We were both looking at each other eye-to-eye and he slowly, really slowly, smiled. There was a certain spark in his eyes that took my breath away.

It wasn't clear to me why he had that spark in his eyes but whatever it was, it made it hard for me to breathe while in the same room as him. What is air? Do I still need it? Can he just be my air?

I shook my head, trying to erase my thoughts. After doing so, I looked back at him and he snickered at me. For reasons unknown to me, I ended up smiling at him too. We were both smiling at each other that I didn't notice the one in the middle. He seems to be under panic, the reason? It's unknown to me. I couldn't hear him over the perfection in front of me.

We've been staring at each other with a smile plastered on our faces for a long time now. He slowly leaned forward and hugged me. His strong arms tightly closed my body onto his. His wings also moved forward to entrap me. There was something very familiar with his embrace. Something like I've felt this before but at the same time, I don't quite remember where or when or with who. All I can remember is that it felt right.

"What are you doing to our mortal?! You can't just do that! You're not supposed to claim your mortal!" someone yelled out.

The black wings that were starting to entrap us pulled away and the man embracing me was dragged away. I felt disappointed that the man stopped, yet for some odd reason there was also a tremble in my heart that I couldn't shake off.

"Kim Jinhwan are you alright? Do you feel weak? You're still breathing right?!!" said the guy with wings on his head.

He was obviously under panic while asking those questions. Meanwhile, the man with the white overall glared at the man with black overall. I massaged my head's temples and sighed.

"Please... Can anyone at least tell me what's going on? Isn't this all just a dream?" I asked with a bit of frustration in my voice.

Seriously, the embrace helped me but I kind of feel empty after he got pulled away immediately.

They all looked at me with worried expressions plastered on their faces. I sighed and looked at them. I lowered my hand and held the end of my bed for support.

"Please... Can someone explain all of this? I'm really confused right now." I said.

They all looked at each other and the one with tiny wings on his head stepped forward and sat on the floor. The other two sat by him, separated.

"I don't know what happened but it seems like the clash of their Orbs caused you to see us." He started.

I can sense a ping of worry in his voice. Sounds like they're in trouble.

"And what are you supposed to be?" I asked.

"Well... I don't think I can answer that. We... We need to report to our Guardian first." He explained.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"I see. Can you please explain it to me after you talk to your guardian?" I calmly requested.

He looked at me with a very impressed face.

I sighed and lied down the bed again. I stared at the ceiling and pretended not to see them. I had to stay calm because being under panic would only bring more problems. I've learned to at least stay calm at all times. I was probably well-trained for times like this.

Heck, I don't even know if this is lucid dreaming. And if it was this fucking feels so real I can't even think straight.

But now that I think about it, this could probably be a prank. A really well-made prank. I huffed and glanced at them. I wrinkled my forehead when I saw that the only one left was the man with black overall. I sat up again and faced him.

"Hey..." I called out.

He removed his gaze on the floor and looked at me.

"Where did the other two go?" I asked.

He looked at his side and looked back at me then he shrugged. I wrinkled my forehead more and more creases appeared.

"I mean, the guy with white overall and the guy with wings on his head." I said.

He nodded while looking away.

"Talked to our Guardian." He answered shortly.

I nodded but asked "Why didn't you go with them?" he opened his mouth to answer but he closed it afterward. He looked away again, thinking.

I sighed. Well, he probably can't tell me why yet. I guess I'll just have to wait for the other two. Well, this is really weird. This is probably a prank, the others set-up again. Those guys can be really crazy with their pranks. I still remember when they actually hired a production team to pretend that there's a storm so I won't go to school and stay at home. Well I know I was sick at that time but it was our exam week and I didn't want to miss it. So they went through all that trouble just to stop me. But now that I think about it, it's a really weird prank to pull.

Anyway, back to this prank right now. I gotta admit, this seems to be something Donghyuk would do. He'd probably go out of his way to hire these people just to prank me. And their props are amazing. I gotta give them that. Especially their wings. For a moment there, I was almost fooled. The way it moved almost seemed real but oh well...

I sighed and felt my eyelids become heavy... After a while... I gave up fighting it and fell asleep.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone,
> 
> I know that it's really weird to see something like this for BinHwan but honestly I can't help but feel overly excited and fluttery when I read the parts where they interact. For some reason I can actually picture it and see it in my head. Weird. I know.
> 
> But I do hope you guys like the flow of the story. I also added a lot of bits and pieces to mold this story for BinHwan.
> 
> Thanks for readin!
> 
> -kim


	4. What Happens Now

Jiwon's POV

"He... Actually... SEES YOU?!!?!" shouted our guardian in between his panting.

I looked away while biting my lower lip. I'm sure he'll punish us. Ugh... I should've stopped them before it became worse. This is just stupid. Why did they even fight? Well, I have to say Junhoe was in the wrong. He didn't have to say that to Hanbin. Poor Hanbin. He seems to have the biggest burden among us. But right now I'm the one who's going to carry the biggest punishment.

"Where is Hanbin? Is he still with the mortal?!" he exclaimed.

We, Junhoe and I, nodded. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Truthfully, we don't know what happened. But after that he can see us. Hanbin didn't go with us since he didn't want to leave the mortal's side." I explained.

"Did he claim the mortal?" he asked with a hint of worry in his tone. Junhoe beamed at him but I immediately cut him off before words came out of his mouth.

"How are we going to fix this?" I blurted out. What? It's the best I can think of instead of actually telling him that Hanbin tried to claim our mortal!

Oh right... Claiming...

Well among the three of us, Black Angels have the ability to "Claim" their mortal if and only if their mortal sees them or feels them or even if their mortal hears them. What happens? Well, the mortal simply dies. And with that, the Black Angel that "Claimed" him will be one with the mortal's soul and they will both fall to the pits of hell where the devil himself will serve their punishment. Oh I didn't mention it a while ago? Oh, I'm sorry. Like I told you... I forget a lot of things.

But there's a twist there, Black Angels can "Claim" their mortal only and only if they share mutual feelings. What happens then? Well I've only seen it once. When a Black Angel "claims" a mortal who has mutual feelings with them, they become one and ultimately become Clear Angels. I don't really understand the way everything goes here but it was amazing when it happened.

I don't know how they managed to fall in love with each other but I don't think it'll be easy this time especially in Hanbin's case.

"Jiwon, what are you spacing out there for? You're all in this kind of trouble and you have the nerve to be grinning like a little boy?" our Guardian huffed.

I scratched the back of my neck and apologized.

"Well, did you tell him anything?" our Guardian asked.

"Jiwon said we'll consult you first before we answer any of the mortal's questions." Junhoe said.

Our Guardian nodded his head and sighed again.

"Do we tell him that we're his guardian angels?" I hesitantly asked.

I know it's kinda crazy but we won't be able to accomplish our mission if we can't be near him. I mean we don't even know if he only sees us or if he sees other angels.

"I will go and talk to him." He suddenly answered.

My eyes widened with the surprise answer. This is new.

We walked into a white light and we were back in Jinhwan's room. He was already asleep and Hanbin was still sitting on the floor while staring at him.

"Is that what you always do when your mortal is resting? Instead of resting, you just stare at him?" our Guardian started. Hanbin didn't even budge and just stared at Jinhwan. Our guardian sighed.

Oh there's also another thing I forgot to mention. Sorry, sorry! I just remember it but... well... This is Hanbin's first mortal so it's really new to him. And well, in fact we tend to love our first mortals the most. I can still remember my first mortal no matter how long it's been. I would always smile while thinking of him. We tend to fall in love with them like a father falls loves his child. It does go away but the feeling of pride and love will be there forever.

Junhoe suddenly cleared his throat and I looked at him. Jinhwan suddenly shifted from his position and noticed us. He slowly sat up and greeted us.

"Hey, you're back. Are you done talking to your Guardian?" he asked.

I wrinkled my forehead and looked at our Guardian. He was just looking at Jinhwan with a wrinkled forehead as well. Jinhwan wrinkled his forehead too and tried to look at the direction I was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" he asked again.

This confirms it. He can't see our Guardian. So it means... We're the only ones he can see?

"Seems that the Orb really affected him. And not just him but the three of you as well. We need to get everything straightened out first. Can he still see other mortals?" our Guardian asked. I shrugged my shoulders since I didn't know the answer to it.

All of a sudden Jinhwan gasped and we all looked at him. We didn't even realize that one more person entered the room, his sister. Jinhwan gasped when she went past me and Junhoe. His eyes and mouth wide open.

"You were actually awake! Omma is searching for you. You're going to be late for school." She said and sighed before she left the room. Of course passing through us again. Jinhwan sat there shocked.

"So it finally hit him." Hanbin stated.

I looked at him, bewildered. He actually talked without being forced to. Our guardian suddenly said "since you still need to complete your work, you have to tell him everything. And I'll try to find a way to bring everything back to its rightful place. So while I'm trying to find it out, please take care of your mortal."

He sighed and walked towards the light again. But he suddenly stopped and looked at Hanbin. He suddenly lowered his voice and added a hint of warning in his tone saying "Please try to resist the urge of 'Claiming' your mortal. Even though he can see you, hear you, or even touch you... It doesn't mean he feels the same way about you." And he entered the light.

I immediately looked at Hanbin's expression. His expression darkened as he looked at the floor. Junhoe went forward and sat beside Jinhwan. I was surprised with what he did. He suddenly nudged Jinhwan and our mortal immediately looked at him really horrified.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jinhwan screamed, jumping away from us.

Damn it. I forgot how much of a scaredy cat he gets when it's something about horror. He's probably thinking we're ghost. Damn it! *facepalm*

"We're your Guardian Angels." Hanbin said while looking at our mortal. "So you don't have to be scared of us. We're not ghosts." He added, assuring Jinhwan that it's all ok.

"I don't believe you! What do you mean angels? They're not real!" Jinhwan stuttered. It was obvious that he was trying to push those words out of his mouth but I guess he won't process this properly with that kind of thinking.

I sighed before saying "I know you're scared of ghosts and the paranormal. But Jinhwan, we don't look anything like those hideous beings that you watch..." and I whispered "Even though you get scared of them" as I looked away.

"How did you-" Jinhwan said, shaking his head. "No one else knows that I'm scared of those." He added.

"Actually, Donghyuk and the rest of the dance crew knows you're scared of horror movies and the paranormal that's why they keep asking you to watch those types of movies with them." Junhoe said, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"I know it's quite hard to believe but we've been with you since the moment you were conceived. So we know all about you." I said.

Our mortal looked all the more confused. I was about to explain when Junhoe interrupted me this time. "We're not supposed to show ourselves to our assigned mortals but because of an accident, for some reason you can see us."

Our mortal bowed his head. He held his head with his hands and squeezed it. I sighed in disbelief and pulled Junhoe.

"Sit!" I commanded.

He glared at me while actually sitting on the floor far from Joon. I sighed again and cleared my throat. I sat in the middle of the two and started explaining. "Kim Jinhwan, I take full responsibility to all this. Even though they were the ones who caused the accident, I'll still the full take responsibility. We apologize deeply to the fact that you are bewildered by our antics but I must explain the facts that will surely help you intake what has been happening." I explained while bowing on my knees. Their culture seem to think this is sincere when people bow on their knees.

He let out a sigh and nodded. So I continued "Since it is of mortal custom to introduce one's name, my name at the present is Jiwon. This angel on my right is Junhoe and this angel on my left is Hanbin." He slowly looked at me and I started explaining about us.

I was explaining the basic things to him so I won't have to give away too much details. The simplicity of being guardian angels. Explaining that we are merely there to guide him, help him and protect him. He seemed to have understood it in the best possible way.

"So since you can see us, it would be better to communicate with you this way. Although I do miss the point where you usually don't mind and talk to yourself. It feels like you're talking to us." I snickered.

He wrinkled his forehead, I might have said something that is not supposed to be said. I shrugged it off. Knowing him, he'll be able to adjust until we find an answer to this problem.

He stood up and pinched his nose bridge. Hanbin immediately stood up and went beside him, worry taking over his face.

"Are you... are you ok?" he stammered.

He STAMMERED?! This seems to be the first time I hear him stammer. Is this why he doesn't speak? Wait, I'm being too dramatic. I should stop watching those things our mortal watches whenever he's with his sister. But this still boggled my mind. He actually stammered! *snickers*

Our mortal looked at Hanbin before nodding. He gave Hanbin an assuring smile and the worry on his face faded. He looked calm again. Jinhwan went to the bathroom and I think he's going to take a bath.

"I'll go and check up on him. He might slip and fall and-" "SIT!" I commanded again. *sighs* Seriously, Junhoe is too much sometimes. I specifically think that Jinhwan needs a private space for himself when he's washing. I'm sure he'll call us if he needs us especially now that he can see us.

Hanbin sat on the bed and looked at us. "Do you think our Guardian will find the cure immediately?" he suddenly asked.

Hanbin seems to be more open now. I wonder why. I tilted my head to the right and answered "I'm not sure. But he might take a while since the other Guardian Angels also have their own problems to deal with. I think we should actually do some research on this too."

Hanbin looked away, probably not liking what I just said.

"We could do that." Junhoe added.

Hanbin sighed in disbelief and asked "Why are you in a hurry? Is it really that bad that he can see us?" he questioned again. With the tone of his voice, I'd say he's irritated to the point of being rude.

I glared at him and reminded him of the position we're currently facing. "You shouldn't be selfish. Angels shouldn't even feel. We need to be neutral about everything. We cannot hold onto a thin strand of hope for a very long time. What are you going to do when our current mortal dies? Would you grieve and become a Fallen Angel?" I reminded him.

He glared at me. "Wow this is a first. So this is how it feels like to be the audience." Junhoe suddenly chuckled in. I sighed and looked away.

"We don't have time for this. We need to know how to reverse what the two of you did. Ah! Maybe you can clash orbs again! That would probably work." I suggested with twinkles in my eyes. Junhoe wrinkled his forehead and shook his head. What's wrong with my suggestion? It might work. I mean, shit's gone down. What else could go wrong?

"By the way... Please don't try to clash your orbs again. It might transfer him into our dimension. Making him see everyone else." Our Guardian popped in just to say it.

Yey. I mentally cheered in my head. How big of an embarrassment I was. I looked away not wanting to face the two.

"mAybE yOu CaN clAsH oRbS aGain! thAt WouLd ProBAblY WoRK." Junhoe mocked while looking at me with a smirk on his face. I clicked my tongue and looked away again.

After a while, Jinhwan went out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist. Hanbin and Junhoe immediately stood up as if surprised to see him. He took a step back, he was also quite surprised that the two suddenly stood up. Maybe they still feel awkward since our mortal can see us now. I shrugged knowing that the awkward silence will surely last if I don't start talking.

"Go ahead Kim Jinhwan... You can change your clothes so you won't be late." I said.

He looked at me and looked at Hanbin and Junhoe. I wonder what's wrong. Worry seems to have appeared on his face.

"Is there something bothering you?" Junhoe suddenly asked.

Jinhwan shook his head and smiled weakly. "It's nothing." He answered.

Since we've been with him since he was conceived, we know almost everything about him. The only thing we don't know is what he's thinking. Why am I saying this? Because I know he's not telling us something.

"Don't lie." Hanbin suddenly uttered.

I looked at him. I'm really surprised Hanbin has been talking a lot today. He's not usually the one to start talking unless spoken to.

Jinhwan sighed and shook his head with thinned lips. He went towards his drawers and got some clothes then he went back to the bathroom. We all looked at each other. Then it hit us, he's probably shy since he can see us now. I can see Junhoe's lips form a smile while Hanbin's face started to fill up with worry again. I guess I'll be worried too if my beloved mortal suddenly changed how he acted in front of me.

When our mortal went out, there was still an awkward air around us.

"So let me get this straight... You're my guardian angels and you all have to follow me around everywhere I go all day and night. 24/7?" he asked.

We all nodded. "And since you've been with me since I was 'conceived', you know most about me and the only thing you don't know is my thoughts." We nodded again.

He sighed and held his head again. Probably because he has a headache or still confused. Maybe the latter.

"Alright... If that's the case can you please call me Jinani instead of calling me by my whole name? It's kinda irritating." He said and we all looked at each other then we nodded at him.

Well after that, our mortal started his day by eating food with his family. Initially I had to know whether he sees the other guardian angels that were there. But it looks like he doesn't see them. His family's guardian angels were surprised that he can see us. All we could do was look down in embarrassment. Meanwhile Hanbin stood proudly, obviously happy that our mortal can see us.

After eating, he waited for his friend to pick him up. As they rode on the car, we also rode with them. Although it felt a bit cramped for me and Junhoe since our wings were too big. Hanbin, on the other hand, sat on top of the car's trunk. Seemingly thinking about a lot or mainly about our mortal.

His day seems to be fine today. Although Hanbin did throw some challenges here and there but Junhoe was able to help him all the time since he could see us now. I only watched them from afar. Letting them do what they're supposed to. Jinhwan would sometimes look at us and wrinkle his forehead. Probably wondering. About what? I've no clue. This mortal has so much going on that he it's hard to tell what he's thinking. Or maybe it's just my eyes being too small. Either way, it's a hard thing.

At the end of the day, our mortal was supposed to go home but he told his friend that he wanted some time alone. He went to the park where he would always play alone. He sat on the swing and started swinging.

"Have you really always been there with me?" he suddenly popped.

We looked at each other and Junhoe answered, "We have."

He sighed and looked at Hanbin.

Hanbin suddenly became particularly quiet after we rode the car. It seems that he's been thinking all this time. About what? I do not know as well. If our mortal is a normal rubix cube with 9 cubes, this crazy one right here is a 17cube puzzle. Such a pain.

"Have you lived before you turned into angels?" our mortal asked.

Junhoe and I looked down, not wanting to answer the question.

"Jinhwan..." Hanbin stated.

I looked at him in awe. Wow, he spoke again.

"What does it feel like to live?" he asked.

Junhoe and I looked at him with shock. What on heaven's name is he thinking?! Why would he ask our mortal that kind of question?

"It's fun. But often times tiring." Our mortal answered.

"How does it feel to breathe?" Hanbin asked again.

Our mortal took several breaths before answering "it feels like I'm alive." Earning a smile on our mortal's face.

"How does it feel like to have emotions?" he continued to ask.

Junhoe and I were becoming quite surprised that these two are carrying a decent conversation.

"It depends. When I feel good emotions, I feel contented. Satisfied that I'm living. But when negative emotions creep up on me, I feel like I want to lose my life. I feel like I want to stop breathing." Jinhwan answered as he kicked the ground.

"Do you feel negative emotions now?" Hanbin asked yet again but this time his voice was laced with worry.

Jinhwan looked at Hanbin straight in the eyes and said "I'm not sure... Should I?"

Hanbin stepped forward and started walking towards our mortal. He stopped just in front of him and he squatted in front of Jinhwan. His gaze never left our mortal as he moved. "I hope not."

Jinhwan gazed at Hanbin.

"Have you ever felt love?" Hanbin questioned.

This time his face looked desperate as if wanting to hear our mortal's sweet 'yes'.

"Maybe..." Jinhwan said, staring straight into Hanbin's eyes and contemplating whether to continue or not. Hanbin raised his eyebrows, hoping he would.

Jinhwan probably noticed it so he continued, "I love my family. I love my friends. I love our pet. Yeah... I think I have felt it." Hanbin finally smiled. Our mortal seemed to have been flustered because his cheeks were tainted pink.

"Hey! Stop asking those weird questions." Junhoe suddenly interrupted. But the two wasn't fazed. They both looked in each other's eyes and stayed that way.

I shrugged but I felt something eerie. I looked around and saw two figures lurking in the darkness. I wrinkled my forehead and advised, "Jinani, please go home now. The moon has risen up to the night sky. You need to rest."

He looked at me and nodded. He stood up and started walking. I looked back at the two figures I saw and they seemed to be following us.

"Hanbin?" I called. He looked at me and I continued "do you still have a challenge awaiting him?"

He wrinkled his forehead and shook his head. If this is not a challenge then who are those? I looked behind us again and the two figures were still following us. I let Hanbin and Junhoe go along with Jinhwan while I flew up to clearly see who they were or what they were.

As I turned to fly up, I saw something really disturbing behind them - tails. These aren't just ordinary beings, these are demons. Why are they roaming the earth freely? And why are they following Jinhwan?

I went behind Jinhwan again and this time, I held on to him. "We'll have to fly our way home." I said.

Hanbin and Junhoe looked at me with surprise but I didn't have time to explain it to them.

"Just do it!" I exclaimed.

Hanbin and Junhoe opened their wings and held onto Jinhwan. It's a good thing we can hold him or else it would have been troublesome. I looked at the ground again to see if the two figures were still following us and noticed that they stopped on their tracks.

"What is it?" Junhoe asked. I looked at him and looked at the direction of the demons and Junhoe's eyes widened. I saw Hanbin grit his teeth.

"We need to distract them. We can't let them find him." Hanbin said.

"I'll bait them. So make sure he gets home safe!" Junhoe said, majestically widening his wings to distract the demons and cover our tracks.

Hanbin and I flew as fast as we can to our mortals house who kept on asking what's going on. But letting him know that would mean more problem so Hanbin and I decided not to say anything.

But it begs the question of what did they want with our mortal? That's the only thing we were thinking about when we safely brought him home. He was really shocked when we did that but we can't tell him that there were demons after him.

When he reached his room, he asked us "Why did you suddenly decide to fly me back home? And why did Junhoe leave?"

"The night is dangerous for a mortal." I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the night contains evil." I simply answered. He looked at me with a puzzled gaze.

"Seriously, you do realize I always go home late. Are you trying to scare me? Were there ghosts...?" He said, worry and fear contained in his voice.

I still felt the eerie feeling I felt before. Could those demons possibly be here? I felt the need to look out the window and sure enough, there was nothing there. But there was just something wrong.

For a demon to go after a mortal, there must be a reason. It's like pulling them to the darkness without even giving us a chance to guide them to the light. But our mortal has a "Good" heart and we're all proof of that. Still, why would demons be after him?

I was busy questioning myself when our Guardian stepped in again.

"I think I've found the cure." He declared.

Hanbin looked at him with shock. I looked at him with worry-filled eyes. He noticed it and motioned to enter the light. I nodded and went with him.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I saw two demons following us a while ago. And there was an eerie feeling I've been feeling ever since I saw them. Junhoe distracted them while we brought Jinhwan home. We've yet to see him." I explained.

He wrinkled his forehead "demons? Why would they roam free on earth without declaration?" he asked, probably to himself but I answered anyway.

"Were they after our mortal?" I answered him with a question instead.

He sighed and said "I do not know. Your mortal's fate has been decided long ago the moment he took his first breath. Only the Keepers know what will happen to him." Our Guardian said. I nodded my head.

The Keepers are 3 sisters of the past, the present and the future. They decide a mortal's fate the moment the mortal takes their first breath. The mortal's fate is woven and wrapped around a candle. As the mortal lives, the candle burns and follows the woven fate. Until the day the woven piece has served its purpose, the candle's light shall be no more and the mortal will then be in the light or the darkness, whichever the mortal chooses.

"Will we be able to know why there were demons?" I asked our Guardian.

"I have not heard from other angels that their mortals are turning to the darkness. There are some who are wavering but not enough to call out demons to fetch them. Your own mortal has not wavered his "Good" heart yet demons are already there. This is something I must talk to the higher elders." He said.

I nodded and remembered what he said. "You found the cure, right? How do we turn him back?" I asked.

Our Guardian explained the process to me. I have to get Hanbin and Junhoe to work together in order to put all the pieces back to place.

"This is what I've found so far. But it's worth a shot to try it. Once I find out more, I'll let you know so we can solve this quickly before it becomes a even bigger problem." The Guardian said. I nodded in response.

I went back to Jinhwan's room and they were all talking. They suddenly became close for such a short period of time. Jinhwan was already in bed, probably about to sleep and he's just talking to Hanbin and Junhoe to drift off to dreamland. I sat silently in one corner, thinking and listening to them.

When Junhoe noticed me, he sat beside me to tell me that the demons followed him to a park. There, they stopped and turned around. He said he made sure they didn't head to Jinhwan's place before he headed back. I sighed in relief.

"What does it feel like when you molt? I 've been seeing you molt all day." Jinhwan asked.

"I don't feel anything. I do feel a bit nice that I'm losing these heavy feathers." Hanbin answered.

"Heavy? But aren't feathers light?" Jinhwan asked again.

"Feathers from birds are. But Black Angel's feathers are heavy. We always have a hard time with our wings." Hanbin answered.

"May I... touch them?" Jinhwan asked which made Hanbin smile. He moved his wings closer to Jinhwan so he can hold it. I can see the happiness in Hanbin's eyes the moment Jinhwan held his wings. It's a high honor for an angel to have his wings touched by their mortals.

I smiled at them. I don't think I've heard Hanbin talk this much. Even when he bickers with Junhoe. Junhoe is usually the one who talks a lot. It makes me feel at ease while seeing him like this.

"How about yours? Are your feathers heavy too?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe this time.

"No. not at all. Our feathers are very light and elegant." He said with a sense of pride. I'm sure he's very proud of his wings since he already went through the process of being a Black Angel.

"How about you Jiwon?" Jinhwan asked.

"Mm... My feathers are a mixture of both. Some are heavy and some are light. But I don't molt my black feathers." I explained. He nodded his head.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked.

"Kind of." He said.

"You should sleep now. We're just here. You don't have to feel worried... We'll always be here." Hanbin said with a sweet tone. "I'll always be here." He added as a whisper but I heard it.

After some time, Jinhwan was already on dreamland. So I took that time to explain what we have to do. Junhoe nodded while Hanbin just stared at our mortal.

"Were you even listening?" I asked.

He just nodded. I sighed.

"Well, we're going now. Are you staying with him again?" I asked.

Hanbin just nodded again. Junhoe and I went in the light and we left Hanbin.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It''s been a long day and I wanted to make this chapter really special with BinHwan moments. As you may have noticed I'm not really one for cliché scenes. Although I do know a lot of you like those. But I'll try my best to step it up.
> 
> I do hope you guys like their interactions though. I really like life-like interactions because I can clearly imagine and see it happening. I mean sure they're angels but having those moments when each of you look into each other's eyes and forget the world around you.
> 
> So yeah... See you again next time and thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> -kimi


	5. What a day

Jinhwan

I woke up as I felt something on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Hanbin with his hand on my cheek. I blinked a few times and asked "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Why are you holding me?" I asked him.

"I want to feel what it's like to hold you..." he answered softly.

There was something about Hanbin that I couldn't quite grasp. It's a familiar feeling like finding your baby photos and you realize that it's you. There's that something about him that's quite familiar that I just couldn't put my finger on it. Whenever I catch him staring at me there's a warm feeling in me. I feel like out of the three of them, I'm most comfortable with Hanbin.

"Why do I feel like I've known you for a long time?" I asked him.

I couldn't contain it. I couldn't really stop thinking about it anyway. He pulled his hand away from my cheek and answered "It's because we've always been here. I've always, always stayed by your side. Never leaving you even if you were asleep. Never letting anything happen to you. Never letting go of you." He said.

I didn't understand what he meant.

"You said you felt love right?" he said.

I nodded as an answer "what would you do if you have the chance to become one with the one you love? Would you risk everything just to be with them?" he asked.

I thought for a moment and asked "Does this person love me too?" he looked flustered. But he answered "I'm not sure..."

"Well... Even if I love that person... If I don't know whether that person loves me back or not... Then I won't push that person. I'll wait until that person loves me back before I become one with that person." I explained. "You can't really force someone to love you back just because you love them."

He's probably asking me about marriage and all that. Well, I didn't know angels could get married but oh well...

I sat up on my bed and Hanbin stared at me.

"Why do you always stare at me?" I asked after a feeling conscious of his stare.

I'm really curious why. He just smiled at me and said "Mortals are beautiful beings."

That's it? That's why he was staring at me all day? I sighed and chuckled.

"You're really funny." I said. I looked around and the two other angels weren't there again.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went to rest." He said.

"So... you rest too?" I asked.

"They do. I don't." he answered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"I don't want to leave your side." He said. "They don't know that you get nightmares sometimes and you cry in your sleep." He added.

I don't know why but I felt really happy when I heard that he was actually watching over me especially when I had nightmares. He didn't want to leave my side. How thoughtful. I smiled at him and he leaned forward to give me another hug. I opened my arms and hugged him back. I felt really warm the moment we embraced. It felt like we've always done this. The warmth makes me happy, really happy.

"Thank you for always taking care of me." I whispered into his ear.

"It's a privilege to take care of you." He whispered back.

I slowly pulled away and smiled at him.

"I should go to sleep now." I said.

He nodded and I lied down on bed. It's really creepy to have someone stare at you as you sleep but somehow, I don't feel like that towards Hanbin. Somehow I feel better that he's with me... Staring at me... I feel happier that he's here.

"Hanbin..." I whispered and I saw the same spark in his eyes again. He smiled as he reached out to pat my head.

"Goodnight Jinhwan..." It was the sweetest goodnight I've ever heard.

~~~***~~~

Jiwon:

I puffed my cheeks when we entered the light to get to Jinhwan's room. Hanbin was there, sitting at the edge of his bed and staring at our mortal who was still asleep.

"It's a miracle he didn't get creeped out by your obsessiveness." Junhoe started which just made me roll my eyes.

"It's too early for this." I muttered.

But despite Junhoe's provocation, Hanbin didn't seem to mind. He was in a world of his own again. He even smiled at Jinhwan when he shifted his position.

"I wonder how Jinani could be with you." Junhoe whispered but loud enough for us to hear. He's really pushing it, this one.

"Enough Junhoe. Leave him alone." I said before this escalates to another fight.

Junhoe just puffed his cheeks and looked away. His antics always make me question his maturity. Just then, Jinhwan's alarm went off and he just pushed the snooze button. Junhoe and I just looked at each other.

"He'll sleep through all it." Junhoe said, knowing full well that Jinhwan will probably sleep through all his alarms and only wake up at the last one he set.

But much to his dismay, Hanbin started patting his legs before calling out his name to wake him up. Truth be told, our mortal is amazing. But when it comes to sleep, he loses all willpower. I looked at Junhoe who seemed to step back when Hanbin started waking up Jinhwan louder and shaking him. I just realized why.

You see, Jinhwan loves to sleep. And time and time again we've seen him hurt people who've tried to wake him up. This doesn't even exclude his parents and sister. A bad habit but we've never had to deal with it so we didn't really care. Since he's a dancer, his kicks are quite painful.

So right now, Junhoe and I are taking a step back because who knows how far Hanbin is going to fly away from Jinhwan's kick.

"5 more minutes." Grunted Jinhwan but Hanbin still shook his leg. "Your alarm went off. You'll put an alarm to wake up early today." He said, his voice was warm but Jinhwan didn't seem to like what he heard.

"I said 5 more minutes!" Jinhwan mumbled before suddenly kicking Hanbin.

Junhoe and I gasped at what he did.

"You'll be late." Hanbin said, unfazed.

Junhoe and I looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back at the two. Crazy how this one became patient just because it's our mortal. If it was Junhoe he would have flipped and knocked him down. I huffed and smiled when I see the changes in Hanbin. I guess there are some good things that came out of this anyway.

"Jinhwan..." Hanbin said, a bit louder than he used a while ago and this caught our mortal's attention. He peeked and he seemed to have remembered that we were here.

He grumbled something inaudible before pulling the pillow over his head to cover it. He shifted his postion and lied on this stomach before kicking the bed repeatedly. Junhoe and I just snickered at what he did. He'd normally do this when he wakes up unexpectedly or when he's actually woken up by others.

"You'll be late..." Hanbin said, almost like a whisper. Though he looked at Jinhwan with worried eyes, it didn't really help Jinhwan feel better. He looked like he was still in a grumpy mood.

"I'm up..." Jinhwan grumbled.

Looks like Hanbin's stay with our mortal wasn't all just stares and nonsensical. It looks like he's observed Jinhwan enough to know what to do and how to handle him. Has he been hoping for this to happen? I scoffed at the thought. No angel in their right mind would want to engage with their mortal... well... unless they're out of their minds. And looking at him, it looks like he's lost his mind the moment he was assigned to our mortal.

Our mortal grumbled on before heading to the bathroom to prepare himself. It looks like this will be a long day for him. But thinking about it, I had to make sure that nothing else happens. I also have to try the cure the Guardian said. It'll be a pain to get Hanbin to do it but it's worth a shot.

"We should do it later when he's done getting ready. If I remember correctly, he'll be staying in his school longer than usual today because of dance practices." I said and as expected Hanbin was about to respond when Junhoe cut him off "That's great."

Junhoe then looked at Hanbin while saying "It'll be so much better is he doesn't see us anymore. It's becoming a burden to take care of our mortal when he can see us. We can't even do our job right anymore."

"Junhoe." I warned.

Hanbin just gritted his teeth while looking away. He didn't want to fight Junhoe due to that fact that Jinhwan might see him. I guess Jinhwan's opinion of him matters more than anything else.

"If he finally gets cured then we can get back to normal and just silently take care of him." Junhoe added before finally stepping back.

"If this cure doesn't work and something else happens to him, what are we going to do?" Hanbin asked, looking down.

"The Guardian said—" I started but he cut me off quickly "He said he thinks he found the cure. He didn't say it was a definite cure. What happens if it fails?" Hanbin asked with worry laced in his words. No, it wasn't worry. It was fear.

"Hanbin... You can't doubt the great Guardian. Though unsure, we must never doubt his guidance." I said.

Hanbin looked away, still looking unsure about the whole situation.

"We should still try it. It's worth a shot before something else happens to him." I said.

Hanbin closed his eyes and sighed before nodding. I looked at Junhoe who looked proudly at me and smiled.

"Let's do it when he's done getting ready." I said.

"Do what?" I heard behind me. Jinhwan had already finished preparing and he looked at us, questioning us.

"The guardian said he might have found a cure. I said we should try it now." I explained and he just nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Just stay there. We'll do the rest." I answered.

The three of us stood around him forming a triangle. We spread out our wings and formed a triangle with him in the middle. With that we started shining with our specific light. Junhoe lit up in white, Hanbin lit up in black and I lit up in black and white. Jinhwan flinched at the brightness.

Everything was covered in our light that the place seemed to have changed. As the light dimmed we all looked at Jinhwan who had his eyes closed. He wasn't really moving.

"Do... Do I open my eyes now?" He said.

"Can you still hear and see us?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He nodded, "Yeah. Looks like it."

Junhoe and I huffed. It was a failure. Hanbin, on the other hand, had a hard time suppressing his smile. He looked away before we could even see his happy filled smile.

I sighed again. This is going to be more difficult that I thought.

We all headed down but our mortal suddenly gasped. We looked at him and looked at what he was looking at. He was staring directly at the other guardian angels. This alarmed me even more.

"Jinani... Do you see them?" I asked, pointing at the other angels and he just nodded while looking around the house. He was shocked to see more angels around.

I looked at Junhoe and Hanbin. Junhoe had this surprised look on his face and he wasn't sure what to do at this moment meanwhile Hanbin has this darkness surrounding his face. It looked like he didn't like what happened. Was this an effect of the ritual?

"I'm going to have to talk to the guardian again." I said. "You two are going to have to take care of him in my absence." I added.

Those words didn't really want to leave my mouth but I had to say it. If he can see other guardian angels, what else is he able to see...?

Angels are not allowed to feel emotions. They are not creatures created to have flaws. But for the first time, I felt fear for our mortal. It felt like a bad omen.

"Please try your best not to converse with other angels. And pretend you don't see them." I instructed Jinhwan. He looked at me and nodded immediately. He looked down and headed to the dining table to start eating, disregarding his mother's nagging.

I faced the two. "Please... Just this once. Guide our mortal without my intervention. I need you to work together." I said and they both looked at me before nodding.

I crossed the white light hoping to speak to our Guardian again. He won't like this new problem.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Since today is a special day with Love Scenario's 1st Anniversary and Chanwoo's Birthday I wanted to update my story.
> 
> It's still a pretty wild ride and I do thank you for all the votes and time you guys spare to read this. Thank you very much!
> 
> I'm not really that strong in writing but I just put words together thinking they might work so if there's a lot of stuff you can't understand I'm sorry in advance...
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> -kimi


	6. Trust in me

Jinhwan:

I bit my inner lip. I wasn't sure what was going on especially now that I can see a whole lot more people with wings. It's hard to differentiate which ones are real people. This is such a pain.

I glanced at Hanbin and Junhoe who were walking right beside me. Although I feel comfortable with them, seeing other angels just gives me the creeps. I feel like I'm dead. I shook my head and concentrated on walking, making sure not to bump into someone.

Hanbin suddenly pulled me aside, surprising me. I looked at him and he was looking at something else. I looked back and saw a bike heading my way and I almost got hit. Well... "Thanks." I mumbled and he just smiled at me.

This weird feeling of seeing him smile is making me lose my mind. For real I need him to stop doing that. It feels like... *sighs*

The moment I reached my university, I sat on my chair and slumped forward. This day is exhausting and it hasn't even started yet. I grunted before looking out the window but Hanbin's face was already there, staring at me. He was squatting again to get to my eye level.

"What are you doing there?" I asked with wide eyes, puzzled.

"You look like you're troubled." He said.

"Yeah... It's exhausting to check which ones are humans and not." I answered.

"Don't worry. You've always had a knack in card. Just think of it as a 4d card game." Junhoe said. "Like whether you see something or real, you just decide it's there and deal with it. You know?" He added which honestly didn't make any sense.

Although it doesn't make one damn sense, I admit it did make me smile and laugh.

"What kind of strategy is that?" I snickered.

"And you seem like you've lost it haven't you?" My seatmate said when he sat beside me.

"Nope. I just remembered something funny." I said, sitting straight up again.

And just as the day passed, I felt this heavy feeling on my back as if there's weights on them.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Hanbin's concerned voice call out when I was massaging my shoulder and neck.

"It's probably nothing. My body's just probably tired." I said.

But thinking about it, I don't think I've felt my body become this heavy. Even if I get sick I don't have this heaviness. It's a different feeling for sure. I don't think I'll get through the day with this heaviness.

"Maybe I should head home first." I mumbled and stretched but I suddenly hit someone behind me when I was stretching my arms.

"Ah, Jinhwan-hyung did you just say head home? Are you planning to skip practices again?" Donghyuk said and I just smiled at him.

"You heard that?" I asked and he just raised his brows at me. I sighed.

"Never mind. I'm going, I'm going ok? I just don't feel like my body's in a good condition, so I thought of going home ok?" I explained and he just looked at me mockingly.

"Don't tell me your old age is finally showing itself?" Donghyuk teased.

"Yah!" I warned but he just shrugged.

"I'm going! Ok? I'll just get some medicine in the infirmary before heading to practice. It's just the middle of the day and you're already spying on me." I said, standing up before noticing the angels behind Donghyuk who were laughing at him.

I sighed before heading out of our room. I huffed some air from my mouth when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at saw Hanbin.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come with me." He said with a smile on his face.

I wrinkled my forehead but he held on my hand and pulled me. I was surprised with what he did. But what surprised me more was how warm his hand against mine was. It felt really nice to touch.

I followed his lead and we arrived to the rooftop. I closed my eyes when the wind blew past us.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "And where's Junhoe?" I added.

He just smiled at me and put his finger on his lips and he spread out his wings. He pulled me closer to him and held on my waist before biting his lips and taking off.

I immediately hugged him, what the hell was he thinking?! What if I fall?!

I was about to shout at him when he glanced at me with that cute smile of his. Ah, this is seriously driving me insane!

"You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." Hanbin said as he flew us. I made a mistake of looking down and tightened my arms around him when I saw the view. We were already high up and I can see the whole city. I would have been happy to see it if I wasn't scared as fuck!

I closed my eyes and held on him as tightly as I can. This is seriously driving me insane!

"Jinhwan..." I heard him calling me but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Look!" He said, and I took a peek.

We were just above the clouds. They were really fluffy and the sky looked so much different up here. I was amazed at how beautiful it is.

"You can close your eyes again." He told me and I didn't hesitate to do so.

I felt like we were moving really fast that I felt like my body wasn't really meant for something like this. But all of a sudden I felt like I was stepping on something weird. Wait, stepping?

I opened my eyes and looked down first. It was sand! I immediately looked up and saw the beach. He had taken me to the beach!

"Wah..." I said out loud.

"You always look at pictures when you're at home saying you want to visit a place like this." Hanbin explained which just made me smile.

"Do you even know where we are?" I asked.

He looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "No. But it made you smile and that's good enough for me." He said.

I couldn't help but smile at what he said. What a weird angel... flirting with his human like this.

"You're such a smooth talker." I said before walking towards the water.

"But thank you! This... this really made me happy." I said, smiling from ear to ear while breathing the salty beach smell.

I stretched out my arms and twirled around acting like a kid. I immediately removed my shoes and my socks. I folded the ends of my pants so it won't get wet even if I walk by the water.

I went and walked around. Feeling the nice warm water on my feet along with the sand. It felt great. Hanbin started walking beside me with a smile on his face. I guess there's also a perk with seeing them.

"Thank you..." I said again which just made him smile even more. It was contagious. His smile was something that made me even happier.

I sat by the edge of the beach while playing with the sand. Thanks to Hanbin, I felt a bit more relaxed. Even thought there was still some heaviness in my body I felt like my mind cleared up.

Just then I felt a strong gush of wind come and I closed my eyes while protecting it with my arm. When it stopped, I saw Junhoe grabbing onto Hanbin's shirt.

"Were you planning to 'Claim' our mortal again?! Are you seriously not thinking?!" Junhoe shouted, seems like he really is angry.

"Junhoe, I asked Hanbin to bring me here. I was really feeling sick of the school." I reasoned and his features immediately softened when he looked at me. He let Hanbin go before smiling at me.

"Ah... Is that so? If you need to rest you should have told me then I would have brought you to a much more amazing place!" He said.

I shook my head and said "Thanks... But Hanbin was near me that time." I said.

I noticed Hanbin looking at me with a lovely smile. I guess I can do this much after he brought me here. Hanbin fixed his clothes and Junhoe suddenly said "Should we head back now? You wouldn't be able to attend your dance practice if you don't come back now."

I nodded at him and he pulled me close to him.

Hanbin held onto Junhoe's shoulder and pulling him away before telling him something. It looks like Junhoe was surprised with what Hanbin told him. He was about to hit Hanbin before retracting his fist. He stomped on the ground and went back to me.

"Hanbin will bring you back. I'll be following along." He said, between gritted teeth.

"Uhm... Alright." I said.

Hanbin pulled me closer to him again but I remembered about my things.

"Let me hold on to them. It's the least I can do for today." Junhoe said, noticing my things and picking them up. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Close your eyes." Hanbin said as his warmth wrapped around me while my eyes closed.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So here's the continuation of the story..
> 
> It's kind of weird to be writing it this long since it's originally a one shot. But I'm actually having fun in modifying it to fit BinHwan ship well. 
> 
> So as always, hope you like it. Leave a comment and vote if you like it. 
> 
> Thank you very much!
> 
> -Kimi


	7. Ask and you shall receive

Jiwon:

"He can now see others now?!?!" the Guardian blasted while he rubbed his temples, looking like he can't understand what went wrong.

"Guardian, there's a heavy feeling inside me that I can't shake off. Is this a bad omen? Is this the reason why those demons were there? Were they really after our mortal?" I asked.

He suddenly looked at me, as if remembering something.

"You're right. We'll have to talk to the Elders. Their wisdom will help us. But we'll have to travel and ask the Keepers first. We need to know if anything had changed in your mortal's fate." He explained. "I didn't think we'd have to look for answers like this but I don't think this a problem we can just solve without help anymore. If your mortal becomes worse and discovers the darkness, you will all be pulled into it with him." The Guardian said which made me hope that the two were taking care of Jinhwan without my presence.

"If we head to the Keepers, we'll be able to see what will happen in the future. Knowing that will help us know the time we can work on." The Guardian said, he pulled a collection of keys from his suit and poked it on the floor before twisting it.

"No matter what, keep your eyes on the present. Do not look at the past or the future. They are quite... troublesome." He said before finally pulling the key.

A square formed from the ground and that piece came up with the key that the Guardian pulled. Stairs were revealed under the square door that he had opened. He put the keys back in his suit and started walking down. I followed right after.

It was a dark place. No light was in sight. I was actually amazed that the Guardian knew where he was going. I wasn't sure if this was a hallway or just an infinite space. I wasn't even sure if I was going the right way and if I really was just behind the Guardian.

It was a long walk but soon I saw flickering lights in the distance. I headed to where the lights were and saw candles of all kinds scattered around the place. There were floating ones, there were also some that were on the floor that looked like they were being carried by an invisible river. Candles were all over the place and I noticed three beautiful women fiddling with different candles.

They were all wearing a white dress that seemed to move like water. It was odd seeing it. Aside from that, their long white hair also moved like they were all underwater. With their fair skin and bright faces, I kept thinking if they also looked alike. I didn't even notice that I was already leaning my body closer to them. I wrinkled my forehead as I stared at them but the Guardian suddenly stepped in front of me after nudging me.

"The woman with the longest hair is the past. The woman is the shortest hair is the future." He whispered.

I looked again. Seriously I know I have small eyes but this is impossible. I really couldn't spot the difference because their hair kept swaying like they were swimming. How am I supposed to differentiate the past, the present and the future when they all looked the same?!

This is too much for my innocent mind. Well... *clears throat*

The ladies turned their heads towards us when they heard me clear my throat. I immediately looked down, still unsure who the present among them is.

"The one in the middle." The Guardian whispered again, as if hearing the chaos in my head.

I looked up and saw that the three ladies are now seated in front of us. Their once flowing hair and dress were now steady and in place. I looked at the lady in the middle and making sure not to make eye contact with the other two.

"We need to know if anything has changed in a mortal's fate." The Guardian said.

Although I was concentrated on the lady in the middle, I was sure that the lady on the left looked offended at what the Guardian said.

"There has been a change due to an unintentional... problem." The Guardian explained.

"Caused by...?" I heard one of them say. Their icy voices were quite intimidating especially since this is my first time seeing them.

"Angels intervened." The Guardian said and the ladies sighed with a hum.

It seemed like they were humming to each other. But the Guardian turned around to look at me.

"They're discussing whether to help us or not. You need to say your mortal's name." he said before turning back again to the ladies.

"Kim, Jinhwan." I said out loud while looking at the lady in the middle.

They stopped humming and the lady in the middle tilted her head to the side before looking at me. It looked like it was going to be a staring contest and truth be told I can at least hold myself better than most. Unless she doesn't have normal eyes then I'm doomed. What am I going to do?!

"Target for the sight. 12 movements before the third sun... Darkness slithers closer when abundance of light is lost..." I heard someone say. I was about to look when the Guardian suddenly spoke. "I thank your help and guidance great Keepers."

He bowed and I immediately bowed as well. He turned his back and them and so did I.

"Good work. Now, we have to talk to the Elders." The Guardian said before pulling his keys again and opening another door.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I apologize for the short update but just wanted to put this out before the longer one.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this fic even if it's weird.
> 
> Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!
> 
> -Kimi


	8. Losing Energy

Jinhwan POV

I felt my head throbbing as I heard the white angel... uhm... Junhoe cheer again. I keep losing my concentration because of him. I noticed Hanbin pulling him away but they start fighting.

"You're distracting him." Hanbin said, which was true. I wonder how he noticed.

"I'm not distracting him I'm cheering for him!" Junhoe insisted before flapping his wings again and jumping up and down while screaming my name.

I closed my eyes before stretching my neck. This day's been nothing but problematic. So much shit's going on I that I haven't really gotten a proper rest. I'm already on the edge and they're adding more to my stress.

I sighed before raising my arm to get our choreographer's attention.

"Sorry, but I just need some air." I said.

She looked at me and wrinkled her forehead. "Donghyuk, bring Jinani home. He's too pale to continue practicing." She said.

"No, I just need some air." I reasoned but she shook her head.

"We need to dance for the finals Jinani, so we don't need catch whatever sickness you have. Stay home and rest. It'll be better for you but make sure when you come back, you're ready for hell training." She said before turning her back to me and continuing to dance.

I looked down in disappointment. This is really giving me a headache. I felt Donghyuk pat my shoulder.

"I thought you were just joking about being sick but looking at you right now it looks like you're about to die. Why'd you suddenly become so pale like that?" He asked me. I wrinkled my forehead and looked at the mirror.

My lips were already losing its color. But what caught my attention was Hanbin's piercing gaze as if he knows how much I'm suffering. I looked away but noticed shadows moving by the door.

"Are we heading home already?" Junhoe jumped near me and I just nodded.

"Do you want to pass by the infirmary first before we leave? I don't want you to pass out on my while we're heading home." Donghyuk said and I just nodded my head.

Hanbin immediately held on my back, assisting me. I looked at him and he just gave me a faint smile while nodding.

"Are you ready? I got your bag already? Let's go." Donghyuk said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

As I walked with Donghyuk, I felt the hand on my back disappear. I looked back and saw Hanbin standing still while just looking at me. He looked like he was contemplating a lot about something. I was about to motion him to come when Junhoe suddenly went between us.

"Don't mind him. He's normally like that." Junhoe said before walking beside me.

Still, there was something heavy in my chest that I can't let go. I glanced at Hanbin again but he was looking down with a pained expression on his face. Is he... jealous?

"Why do you keep looking back?" Donghyuk asked before looking back as well.

"Don't tell me you like the choreo?" he suddenly asked me, whispering like a fool.

I immediately hit his head.

"Yah... don't even joke about stuff like that with me." I warned and he just shrugged his shoulders.

But it did beg the question... Why did I keep looking at Hanbin and worrying about him?

When we reached the infirmary, the nurse wasn't in but since Donghyuk was a regular here he knew where everything was placed. He made me sit on the chair while he looked for the right medicine for me. He really has a knack for taking care of people.

While he was busy looking at the medicine cabinet, I can't help but look at Hanbin who was standing near the entrance of the room. He still had the piercing gaze he had from before and it's making me feel all kinds of... weird feelings.

I don't know how long we've been staring at each other but when he started walking towards me, I felt my heart flutter. It started beating louder every step he took closer to me. What the heck is wrong with my heart? Is this because I'm sick?

"Hyung, do you feel dizzy at all?" I heard Donghyuk ask.

"A bit." I answered, still concentrated on Hanbin who was still walking towards me.

"Do you have a hard time breathing too?" Donghyuk asked, reading the back of the medicine he got.

"I-I think so..." I stuttered when Hanbin was already closer than before.

"Ah, do you also feel tightness on your chest?" Donghyuk asked again.

But I couldn't answer him when my chest felt tight. Hanbin was already standing in front of me and I didn't even notice that I wasn't breathing because of how he was towering over me. Looking carefully at his features, he was really handsome. He went down on a squat and leveled his eyes to mine. Our eye contact actually made me feel like it's the reason I was sick... Especially looking straight into his eyes. It's like he can see my soul.

I felt really conscious but he suddenly gave me a small smile. I was surprised to see that smile again. It was really tender that I started coughing. I've actually been holding my breath because of him.

"Ah, hyung, are you ok?" Donghyuk asked, "It looks like you're really sick. You said yes to almost everything. Do you also have fever?" he added before holding my forehead.

"Ah, no... I'm ok. I just... Need some rest?" I said, trying not to look at Hanbin who was still staring at me as if he hasn't seen my face yet.

"He looks like he's sick because of you." I heard Junhoe said. I looked at his direction, surprised.

"Are you crazy?" I mouthed to him and he just shrugged.

"You weren't breathing when he went near you. Doesn't that mean you don't want him anywhere near you?" He said.

I scoffed at what he said before gritting my teeth and looking away. How does that Jiwon take care of these two? This idiot's been blabbering whatever he wants without even thinking. Meanwhile, Hanbin...

Hanbin's...

"I think this one would be best. Here ya go hyung." Donghyuk said before handing me some pills.

"I'll just get a cab and go home. I don't want you to miss practice because of me. I don't think I can walk home too." I reasoned.

Honestly I just don't want to bother him anymore, especially since his angels are already looking at me funny especially their leader angel. Where's Jiwon when you need him?

"No can do mister. I was given a mission and I shall see it through!" He said before handing me water.

I gulped it down with the medicine. Honestly I just wanna lie down and rest.

"Donghyuk-ah, is it ok if I sleep for now. Go back to the practice for now. I'll sleep here first and wait for you." I said.

"Hyung, do you know how many times you've been stubborn enough to lie to me? I won't believe you this time. You're more stubborn when you're sick." Donghyuk said.

"I really wanna sleep. My head's seriously spinning. I don't even think I can stand and walk anymore." I said. "I'll just sleep for now. Come back and help me when you're done practice." I added.

"Ahhhh hyuuuuung!! Why are you so stubborn?!" Donghyuk said.

I sighed before standing up and suddenly seeing black.

I guess, my body couldn't take it and I blacked out.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's another update to Angels. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Is anyone still reading this? I hope there is. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> -Kimi


	9. Finally, a Definite Solution

Jiwon

I sighed. Finally, we know what to do. But we need to do it as soon as possible.

I went into the light but the others weren't in the practice room. I kept looking around but Jinhwan and the two crazy idiots weren't there. I went near my mortal's friend and talked to his angels. They said he was in the infirmary.

My eyes widened to hear that our mortal was so sick to the point that he collapsed. What the heck is happening?! I rushed back into the light to go to the infirmary and saw the two waiting by our mortal's bed. He looked so pale.

"What happened to him?" I asked and the two immediately looked at me. Relief flooded their faces.

"He blacked out after drinking some medicine." Junhoe answered. "He's been sleeping for a while. His breathing seems to be normal. But have you found the cure for him?" he added.

"Yes." And Hanbin looked at me with doubt. "And this time it's a sure cure. The Guardian and I talked to the Elders." I explained.

I wasn't sure if he was still worried about the cure or if he was worried that Jinhwan would stop seeing him.

"As long as he'll be safe." Hanbin said, holding onto Jinhwan's hand.

In a while, our mortal's friend came into the infirmary to wake up Jinhwan. Although scared at first, he just gritted his teeth and sat on our mortal's legs before shaking him.

Our mortal opened his eyes but he didn't complain or raise a fuss. It was quite a show, he didn't seem to have any energy to do so.

"Practice is done. Let's go home. Our car's out front. Can you walk?" His friend said and he just nodded. His friend stood up and assisted him in standing up. At that same moment, our mortal noticed that Hanbin had been holding on to his hand. Hanbin squeezed his hand before letting it go and out mortal smiled at him.

Looks like a lot has happened in my absence.

Jinhwan stood up slowly while his friend assisted him. While we walked towards the entrance of his school, I felt the same eerie feeling I had yesterday and I immediately looked around. If they Keepers were right then the demons were really after our mortal.

I looked at Junhoe who seemed to have sensed them as well. He was also looking around, as if looking for them. Meanwhile the angels of our mortal's friend looked at us accusingly. I didn't mind them and didn't want to explain anything to them. It'll just complicate things even more.

And then I saw them, grinning with burning red eyes. They were at a distance but it looked like they were heading our way. I immediately looked at Jinhwan, making sure he didn't see them but I was late.

He had his forehead wrinkled while looking at their direction. He can see them. My body moved on its own and immediately went in front of him making him stop walking. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I think this headache is making me see weird things." He said.

I understood what he meant but his friend immediately answered, "Why? What did you see?"

With that, he started looking around but seeing nothing. "Don't tell me you can see-" He started but Jinhwan immediately glared at him making him stop.

"Ghosts aren't real." He said as if trying to convince himself.

I looked at Junhoe and he immediately understood me. He went ahead and flew again, this time spreading his light. With that white light that he emits, it's sure to make those demons will follow him.

"Let's just go home. I really want to rest." Jinhwan said and his friend just pushed through and headed to the car that was waiting for them at the entrance. When they got in, we all sighed. It looks like that others saw the demons too. But instead of explaining, I'd rather make sure that they safe.

The moment Jinhwan reached his room, he flopped on the bed tummy down. He faced us before asking, "Until when is this going to happen to me?"

"Don't worry. We found the cure. We can perform the ritual as soon as Junhoe comes back." I said.

"I see." He whispered but someone else took his attention.

I looked and he was staring at Hanbin who was also staring at him. These two seems to have gotten closer today. I wonder what happened. Hanbin started walking towards Jinhwan again. He sat by his bed and put his arms on the bed. He lied his head on top of his arms, facing Jinhwan. They looked at each other's eyes as if I wasn't even there.

Spell with me. A-W-K-W-A-R-D... yes. Very.

I sighed, this crazy fellow's starting to get on my nerves. He keeps on taunting our mortal like this. Knowing mortals, their hearts tend to waver a lot. I hope he doesn't make him lose his path... More importantly I hope he doesn't lose his own path.

Our mortal sighed after wrinkling his forehead. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just like looking at you." Hanbin answered

"Again? Why?" Jinhwan asked him, biting his lower lip. He seems to be confused and nervous. I snickered, this looks fun to watch now.

"Because mortals are beautiful creatures." Hanbin answered.

I nodded my head. That's true. Mortals do possess great beauty. Most of them are too conscious of themselves that they always fail to see what how beautiful they are. Of course, I'd proudly say these mortals possess such beauty because I've seen demons and compared to them, mortals look like Gods and Goddesses.

"You've been seeing lots of mortals. Why am I different?" Jinhwan suddenly added.

"Because you're perfect..." Hanbin answered and I nodded in agreement.

Of course our mortal was perfect for us. Don't get me wrong... when we mean, we mean he's just the right fit to us. No bad heart and always looking at the positive side of everything. His cheeks turned pink with what Hanbin said. It looks like he was taken back and is now blushing for being shy. I snickered. He kept asking and when Hanbin answered him he suddenly blushed. What an odd mortal.

"I'm not perfect." Jinhwan mumbled while biting his lower lip looking quite flustered and nervous.

I smiled and waited for Hanbin's answer. But Hanbin lifted his hand and held onto our mortal's cheek. I think he smiled and it made Jinhwan even more flustered. He turned red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yah! Why are you just laughing there?! Is this even normal for an angel to do?!" He asked me all of a sudden.

He had raised his body from his bed and is now sitting on in. Meanwhile, Hanbin looks like he was frozen on his spot with his hand still hanging on the air.

"I'll just... I'll go to sleep now!" He declared before squishing himself under his blanket and turning his back to us.

I snickered again and Hanbin sighed before straightening up and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Well if you're going to take care of him, I'll head back and rest first. Let me know when Junhoe comes back." I told him but he didn't respond.

Looks like he was surprised with our mortal's actions.

I shook my head before stepping into the light.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this.
> 
> I honestly thought there wasn't anyone reading it and I did feel a bit puzzled if I should still continue it or not.
> 
> But thank you for reading it. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this update.
> 
> Thank you again!!
> 
> -Kimi


	10. Manifestation of Doubts

Jiwon:

Junhoe came back after a while and we all talked about the ritual before heading back in the light to rest. We were resting when a black feathery orb suddenly crossed the light. Junhoe and I stood up, surprised by what we saw. We immediately crossed the light and saw that Hanbin was warding off the two demons I saw earlier. How did they find us?!

"What are you doing here?! Why do you keep following our mortal?!" I questioned them with authority in my voice.

They giggled and grinned. Their devilish fangs brought back the eerie feeling I felt. Their eyes glowed like red fire and their horns emitted black smoke. Their tails swished around with excitement. There was definitely something wrong. Junhoe was quick to defend our mortal. He stepped forward and blocked the bed along with Hanbin. Jinhwan was still sound asleep and the two their wings, covering him from the demon's sight.

"Human... Ours..." they hissed with their screechy voices.

I saw Hanbin grit his teeth as he hid Jinhwan behind him.

"This mortal is not yours! This is our mortal!" Junhoe exclaimed.

"Human... Ours... Us... See... ours..." they hissed back. I don't quite understand what they mean. Since they're demons it's normal that they can't even speak normally.

Then it hit me... "We really need to perform the ritual" I said.

"What? Why now?!" Hanbin complained.

"These demons are here because Jinhwan can see us and he can see them too!" I said.

The demon's giggles became louder. Seems like I was right.

"But we can't do the ritual here. The space... is..." Junhoe started but he couldn't even think properly because he doesn't want to be distracted.

"I know a place." I said.

I opened our wings and Hanbin carried Jinhwan who seemed to have woken up with all the commotion. We all flew onto the light and we were transported to our resting place.

It's not the afterlife, if you're curious. It's simply a big white room with places to lie down on.

Hanbin slowly put Jinhwan down and looked at me when I held his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hanbin. We really have to." I said.

He sighed and looked at Jinhwan. Jinhwan looked at us with confused eyes, unsure what's going on.

"W-what's going on? Where are we?" he asked.

"We're putting everything back to normal." I declared.

The three of us stepped away and formed a triangle. We spread out our wings and feathery orbs formed in front of our chests.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Junhoe nodded but Hanbin looked troubled.

"Hanbin, we have to do this or those demons might get him!" I said.

We heard giggles from the light. They can't possibly enter the light, they'll burn and vanish. But the giggles seems to have doubled and became louder.

"Hanbin!" I said.

He was still hesitant. Jinhwan looked at Hanbin with a wrinkled forehead and Hanbin's ethereal orb vanished. He leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Jinhwan. His wings enveloped both of them. Junhoe and I were shocked with what he did.

"Hanbin! Don't!" Junhoe and I shouted.

"You can't CLAIM him!" Junhoe shouted. But it seems that Hanbin can't hear us anymore.

~~~***~~~

Jinhwan:

Hanbin suddenly leaped forward and wrapped his arms around me. Then his wings entrapped us. I can slightly hear Jiwon and Junhoe shouting but I can't understand them.

"Hanbin?" I called out.

"I don't want to let you go..." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I love you Jinhwan..."

I felt my heart skip a beat but at the same time, I suddenly thought of my family, my friends and even my life. Was I going to die...?

"But Hanbin... What happens now? Are you... supposed to love a mortal like me?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"I want to be one with you forever... just like this..." he said.

"Hanbin..." was all I could say as I closed my eyes and whispered

"Then... Will this be the end for me?"

~~~***~~~

Hanbin:

I love him.

I do.

I don't want to let him go. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to be invisible again. I want to feel him, see him, hear him, and talk to him. I want be with him.

I want to be one with him...

I shouldn't be like this...

But I love him...

All I want is him.

"Hanbin?" I heard him say my name. How I love to hear it from him. My name means so much more whenever I hear him say it. It feels like I'm a real heavenly being whenever he says my name.

"I don't want to let you go..." I whispered to him.

Something I've always wanted to tell him. Something I've always kept inside. Something I've always felt.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

And I couldn't keep it anymore.

"I love you Jinhwan..."

Those words bear the most importance to me right now. Those words contain my very being. I love him. I love him. I love him.

I want him to love me too.

"But Hanbin... What happens now? Are you... supposed to love a mortal like me?" he asked.

I felt a sting in my chest. No... this isn't right. There's something wrong. He's supposed to say he loves me too.

"I want to be one with you forever... just like this..." I answered.

I waited.

I want him to tell me that he loves me too.

"Hanbin..." he said and I heard him whisper something that made my mind go blank.

"Then... Will this be the end for me?"

There was pain inside me. So this is what pain feels like...

He... did not love me back.

I felt my body weaken. My head spun around.

Then I suddenly remembered our short conversation when he woke up from his sleep.

"Well... Even if I love that person... If I don't know whether that person loves me back or not... Then I won't push that person. I'll wait until that person loves me back before I become one with that person." I explained. "You can't really force someone to love you back just because you love them."

Should I... still risk it?

~~~***~~~

Jiwon:

The moment Hanbin's wings started to retreat. Junhoe and I looked at each other with worry. As Hanbin's wings fluttered open, we saw Jinhwan unconscious.

"What have you done?" I asked.

Hanbin slowly put Jinhwan's body down and we noticed that he was still breathing. Relief washed over the two of us when we saw Jinhwan was still breathing. I held Hanbin's shoulder again and he looked at me. He forced a smile and nodded.

I nodded and we all went to our respective places to do the ritual.

Our feathery orbs slowly formed in front of our chests and we spread our wings wider.

Ever so slowly, our feathery orbs moved forward to Jinhwan's body and when they all met, they all became one and entered Jinhwan's body.

Our ritual is complete.

~~~***~~~

Jinhwan:

"Jinhwan-hyuuuuung~~~" someone called out. I held my head and slowly opened my eyes.

"Donghyuk-ah... please be quiet... my head still hurts." I said.

"You're such a deep sleeper! We're going to be late! I came to pick you up but you weren't even awake yet!" he complained.

I sighed and slowly sat up. My body was aching all over and I started stretching. In the middle of stretching, I just felt like looking at my left. I don't know why but I felt like I was looking at something even though nothing was there.

"Hey stop being in a daze and start preparing! We're going to be late!" he exclaimed.

"Ah... Mm..." I answered.

I wonder why it felt like I was looking at something. No. It felt like someone was looking at me. I sighed before looking again before continuing to stretch and going to the bathroom to wash up. After that, I changed my clothes and stared at my desk. For some reason... I still feel like there's someone looking at me.

"Han... Han...? Hanbin?" I suddenly blurted out.

I wrinkled my forehead.

"Where did that come from?" I asked myself.

Hanbin is probably a name. Maybe a guy's name? Whose name is it though? Maybe someone from our class.

"Hey Dongdong-yah... Do you know anyone with the name Hanbin?" I asked.

He shook his head and wrinkled his forehead

"No. Why? Do you know someone like that?" he asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. I answered "Maybe. I feel like I've heard it but I just don't remember..."

He shook his head and looked at me suspiciously "You're acting really weird today hyung." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders and just kept my thoughts to myself.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Well... It looks like you know it as well...
> 
> This story is reaching its end. I hope you had fun reading it and enjoyed it a lot.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read it. You guys... I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> I hope you like it and I hope you stay until the end.
> 
> -Kimi


	11. The End

Jiwon:

Junhoe and I looked at our mortal with shock evident in our faces. It seems that he can still sense Hanbin. This makes me wonder if they actually shared mutual feelings.

I looked at Hanbin who looked contented with a smile on his face.

"Why do you have that triumphant look on your face?" I asked.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders then he looked back at Jinhwan. He smiled at our mortal again, even though he can't see us. I guess, they did reach a point where they might have shared mutual feelings for each other while he still saw us... What an off twist of fate.

~~~*YEARS PASSED*~~~

Years passed by and Jinhwan never did marry. He said that he was waiting for someone. Even though we're his guardian angels, we really don't know what was going on in his mind.

He's already an old man yet he didn't even try to court anyone. He didn't indulge himself in any relationships. He kept saying that he was waiting for someone. Of course we didn't know who he was pertaining to. I had a feeling who it was but I kept pushing it aside thinking that I might just be thinking too much.

Becoming quite a successful man, he moved away from the city and moved to Jeju. He kept telling everyone that he wanted the salt water air and he felt comfortable near the water. He built a house where it overlooked the beach. He also made sure that his house had a rooftop where he can relax while enjoying the view.

One day, his friend visited him at his rest house. They were at the rooftop where he said he can breathe in fresh air. His friend was already married. Of course with their current age, their supposed to have a family. His friend has 3 daughters and a grandson. Yeah, that's how old they are now.

Although that's the case, they still maintained to be best of friends all these years. And of course Donghyuk always asks him why he doesn't have a family yet. All our mortal answers is that he was waiting for someone. The same thing he always says to everyone.

"Why don't you try searching for someone?" Donghyuk asked again.

"I told you... I'm... waiting for someone." Jinhwan's normal answer.

"You're going to die a single old man without anyone caring for you." Donghyuk harshly stated.

Jinhwan just chuckled and answered "I know."

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" Donghyuk asked again. All these years everyone asked him who he was waiting for and why. For some reason Jinhwan smiled this time and looked up at the sky.

"Someone." He answered.

Donghyuk sighed in disappointment. "Enough about me. How is your family?" Jinhwan asked.

Donghyuk started story-telling about his family. Telling Jinhwan about how his grandson was so cute and how his daughters were working so hard and then came the topic of his wife.

"Sometimes she nags too much. And she always doubts me. I don't know why. I've always been by her side. I never left her. If I didn't love her then I wouldn't care about her." Donghyuk complained.

Jinhwan lifted his cup and took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets and smiled while looking afar.

To which he didn't know that Hanbin was actually standing right in front of him. Amazingly, it looked like Jinhwan was staring directly that Hanbin.

"I think... Love isn't just something that makes us care for someone. Love is something that makes us realize our own importance, our own worth. Though there's lots of things that try to break us apart, it's that love that ties us back together. But love also makes you selfish... It makes you uncertain of a lot of things." Jinhwan said.

"You really sound like you're in love." Donghyuk said.

"I guess... I am. When you love someone, you'd want them to love you back. I guess I was stupid not to realize that before." Jinhwan said, smiling and laughing a bit.

"What do you mean?" Donghyuk asked.

"Love makes you selfish because you'd want to be one with the one you love. And at the end of the day... that love will claim your entire being. Making you surrender everything. Even your own life." Jinhwan said.

"I'm sorry for making you wait... I... love you too..." Jinhwan said with a smile.

My eyes widened with what he said. I looked at Hanbin who was also smiling at him. Can... he see us again?

Shock was evident in our faces as we looked at both Hanbin and our mortal. Junhoe was saying something but I couldn't understand it because I was more concentrated on the both of them.

Our mortal looked down before glancing at Junhoe and I. He smirked before looking back at Hanbin who had already towered over him.

Hanbin started spreading his wings.

With their smiling faces and eyes locked, they were ready.

Ready to be "Claimed" as one.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story and all the support! 
> 
> I really, really appreciate everyone! 
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you will continue to support me and read my stories. Thank you again and I hope you have an amazing day!
> 
> -Kimi

**Author's Note:**

> welp... I finally posted it here in ao3 too. cause ya know.... why tf not I guess.


End file.
